TRY :: FE4R - Blood Curse -prologue-
by HopelessProd
Summary: L'Héritage d'Alma Wade; un enfant laissé derrière elle, recevant ses souvenirs par Paxton Fettel, le fils de cette dernière. Un fils fou, cannibal et surtout... Ivre de vengeance. Tellement ivre qu'il en fait subir les conséquences à l'Enfant. Cet enfant serait un instrument parfait pour faire gicler le sang. Car les agents d'ATC devaient finir déchiquetés par ... Hunter.


**Toute œuvre citée appartient à son:ses ayant(s)-droit respectif(s).**

**Note de l'auteur: **_Petit essai , un écrit sans suite puisque ce n'était pas prévu. Histoire classique qu'une vengeance par sa propre famille, mais je me complais à imaginer Fettel s'occuper de quelqu'un. De sa manière à lui._  
_Un peu d'indulgence je vous prie, c'est mon premier écrit... ^_^'_**  
**

Paxton Fettel, il était reconnu comme étant un déséquilibré, devenu un meurtrier et cannibale suite à ce que l'on appelle un synchronisme avec l'esprit de sa mère, Alma Wade, qui était une femme torturée et blessée, en manque d'amour paternel, d'amour familial, avec ses puissants pouvoirs télékinésiques, elle était capable de beaucoup de chose, surtout de tuer la moindre personne qui se mettrait en travers de sa route. Elle voulait une seule chose. Qu'on lui rende ses enfants. Fettel l'avait compris et avait fait tout un chemin avec son frère connu sous le nom de Point Man, pour finalement retrouver leur mère dans cette pièce sombre où seul son ventre aux luminescences rougeâtre servait de lumière. C'était l'heure. L'heure de naître. Cependant, Paxton voulait devenir sans limite, il lui fallait pour cela absorber la personne qui lui permettrait d'être cet être puissant. Cette personne n'était autre que sa mère, en plein travail, qui le ressentait et son souffle s'accéléra, bruyamment, saccadé… Elle avait peur, peur de laisser cet enfant pour lequel elle s'était battue sans aucun amour, bientôt ses deux fils plus âgés se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, elle fut impuissante et ne fit qu'assister à la scène, avec horreur de voir l'un de ses garçons mourir. Ce fut Fettel qui prit le contrôle du corps de son frère. Puis arracha le nouveau né des entrailles d'Alma, qui le regarda prendre son enfant avec une certaine crainte. Était-ce son bébé que son propre fils voulait absorber ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu de l'élever, mais toi… Toi tu as quelque chose que je veux. »

Paxton posa l'enfant aux pieds de sa mère, et se dressa devant elle, qui écarquilla les yeux en le fixant sans rien dire. Finalement, il se jeta sur elle et commença à la dévorer d'une manière bien moins raffinée que lors d'un dîner gastronomique, le sang s'étalant partout, sous les cris désespéré d'une Alma prise au piège, ne pouvant se défendre face à son propre enfant qu'elle avait elle-même rendu fou. Puis après avoir absorbé sa mère, Fettel resta un instant à contempler ce corps mutilé, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il sentait la rage de sa mère comme si c'était la sienne, comme au tout début. Il eut un rire de maniaque, avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et de quitter la pièce. Il avait pour but de partir très loin, loin du centre d'Armakham Technology Corporation.

Ce bébé… C'était moi. Je suis une fille, je ressemble à ma mère, bien que mes cheveux soient plus clairs et que mes yeux ne soient pas d'un noir intense, plutôt d'un brun chocolat. Mon frère, Fettel, n'aimait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il disait qu'il avait l'impression de regarder cet ordure qu'était mon père qui n'avait jamais su accepter qu'il aurait un enfant avec ma mère, qui avait un peu forcé la chose parce qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments forts à part la peur, la haine et de la colère.

« Ton père t'insultait même avant ta naissance. Il voulait que l'on te tue. »

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et me regarda droit dans les yeux, c'était une chose rare; qu'il fasse cela, il disait que je lui rappelais aussi mère, parce que mes cheveux n'étaient peut-être pas aussi sombres et lisses, mais ils avaient la même longueur que les siens. J'avais la même taille qu'elle. J'avais la même silhouette. J'avais aussi les mêmes souvenirs qu'elle. Une certaine mémoire au niveau des gènes et une sorte de connexion avec son esprit, je savais, mon grand frère ne me l'avait pas caché. Notre aîné est mort de ses mains et notre mère aussi, mais l'esprit de Mère est mêlé à celui de mon grand frère. Elle n'a jamais voulu disparaître, je me souviens aussi d'un contact, une main se posant sur moi. C'était sans doute la main de Père. Mais j'ignorais tout. Parfois, j'avais juste des maux de tête et des flashs, Paxton expliquait cela comme étant une tentative de synchronisme par Alma, notre mère. J'avais même des absences et je retrouvais mon frère contre un mur, des corps déchiquetés autour de nous. J'avais même des projections de sang sur moi, j'en voyais étalé partout. Ce qui valait souvent des cris perçants, Fettel souriait bien souvent et rigolait, même ça, il trouvait que j'étais comme Mère, les mêmes cris de douleurs, de colère. Parfois de tristesse. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de rester avec mon frère, de voir ma mère… D'avoir connu mon aîné. Et surtout d'arrêter de me terrer comme un rat et de m'en aller dès qu'on nous retrouvait, de me retrouver perdue dans cet océan de sang que mon frère créait. Était-ce seulement uniquement lui? Fettel aimait tuer, même pour ne pas absorber la personne en question. Moi, il m'influençait juste de ses pouvoirs pour que j'ai ces pulsions qui n'étaient pas miennes, que mon esprit se détraque et qu'enfin je me mette à participer à cette boucherie. Que je dévore comme lui pour faire grandir mon pouvoir. Je n'aimais pas la chair, ni boire le sang, mais je devais reconnaître que je me sentais tout de même forte. Après tout, mon prénom signifiait chasseur. Car Paxton Fettel, ce meurtrier, m'avait prénommée Hunter. Depuis que j'étais capable de marcher, il m'avait appris presque à traquer, avec mon esprit, à créer des illusions, à les distraire avant de véritablement les déchiqueter et de me complaire dans cette même illusion.

Cependant, il y avait encore des hommes assez fous pour nous pourchasser comme du gibier, ils faisaient partie d'une association. L'ATC. Fettel m'en avait souvent parlé. Il ne cachait jamais même les plus sombres parties de l'histoire de la famille. Il ne m'avait pas caché que c'était lui qui avait tué notre frère, notre mère. Et il ne m'avait pas caché que notre mère avait tué son propre père et que lui il avait tué notre tante. Il était franc avec moi, il ne cherchait pas à m'élever dans une bulle rose sans aucun problème. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je connais l'odeur du sang. Je connais mes pouvoirs, je connaissais le goût de la chair qui se coupait entre mes dents, le bruit des os qui se brisent, la sensation des muscles qui se déchirent sous mon pouvoir et le sien. Ainsi que cette odeur de brûlé.

Il disait qu'ensembles, nous étions invincibles. Pourtant, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être seulement la poupée destinée à accomplir ses actes, car bien souvent, il me forçait, il me faisait voir ce qu'on leur avait fait subir, dans ce laboratoire. Il voulait m'inculquer cette haine envers la "science", cette colère qu'il avait accumulée dans cette salle où on les regardait comme on regarde des rats réagir aux expériences. Il m'avait injecté cette douleur qu'ils avaient ressenti… Tous. Alma, Point Man, Paxton, ils avaient été traité comme étant des bêtes de foire, des monstres. D'ailleurs, Harlan Wade avait dit "Les enfants, Alma… Vous deviez être mon héritage… Mais vous êtes tous des monstres, tous!" alors que c'était lui le monstre pour nous avoir renié comme cela, on était une famille, avant qu'il ne la brise. Qu'il ne prenne les enfants loin d'une mère qui pleurait pour les serrer contre elle et les aimer. Même avec moi, on m'avait enlevé à elle, et c'était son propre fils le responsable. Puis ensuite il l'a délibérément tuée. Je pense me souvenir d'un cri qu'elle poussa avant de finalement céder à la douleur et de se laisser emporter par la mort. Le genre de cri perçant que je laisse entendre lorsque j'ai mal, lorsqu'il me fait mal pour que je déchaîne mes pouvoirs.

Une fois, j'ai fini par m'en prendre à lui, il ne faisait que rire de cette manière dont un fou rit et nous mettait mal à l'aise. Il semblait content. Content que finalement je sois comme eux. Après dix-sept longues années où il m'avait pris sous son aile, finalement j'étais devenue une tueuse, comme lui. Comme eux. J'étais devenue cette machine à tuer qui lui donnait le sang qu'il voulait voir. Mais pas n'importe quel sang. Celui des agents d'Armakham. Et ceux du F.E.A.R, le First Encounter Assault Recon. Il répétait sans cesse en les voyant une seule et unique phrase.

« Ils doivent mourir, ils méritent tous de mourir. »

Et aveuglément, je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait. Je restais fidèle à mon sang, comme il me l'avait appris en me donnant des flashs de leur passé. Des flashs violents et courts. De toute manière je ne pouvais pas supporter plus d'un flash, car après je perdais l'équilibre, j'avais des hauts le cœur, une migraine insoutenable et je finissais par m'écrouler et être à peine consciente. Souvent, je me retrouvais dans un autre endroit. Paxton me disait que c'était à cause d'eux, qui nous chassaient. Bien souvent il m'assommait avec ce baratin, que j'étais celle qui était supposée les chasser. J'étais Hunter. Pourtant on se rapprochait de là où tout avait commencé. Auburn, une ville désertée et maintenant en train de se délabrer. Je souris à cette perspective. J'en étais même toute excitée, je frissonnais non pas de peur mais d'excitation, je ne tenais plus en place, j'allais venger la famille. J'allais venger Mère, mes frères avec. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire avant. Il fallait non pas que le bâtiment seulement disparaisse. Il fallait également que toute l'agence s'en aille dans le passé. Le Projet Origin ne serait plus qu'un bout de papier se consumant dans les flammes, tâché de sang.

Lorsque l'on fut devant le bâtiment, je voulus m'y précipiter mais je sentis un coup sur mon crâne et je tombai face contre terre, je perdis vite conscience, j'entendais à peine des voix. Mon frère m'avait livré à eux. Mais c'était pour une raison que je connaissais, il m'en avait parlé dans les pensées lors de mon réveil attachée à ce brancard sous une lumière qui m'aveuglait presque. Il voulait que j'attaque de l'intérieur. C'était ce que j'allais faire, une fois que je serais débarrassée de ces attaches en fer, qu'ils approchent, ils allaient de toute manière finir dissous. Ils allaient tous payer, pour avoir considéré que nous n'étions pas comme eux.

« Enfin, nous avons le troisième prototype. Peut-être que celui-ci serait plus docile que ses aînés. » Dit l'un des scientifiques. Quand il s'approcha assez près, je ne fis que le projeter violemment contre le mur, rebondissant du sol au plafond. Je me défis assez facilement de mes chaînes et je le regardai, le sang s'écoulant de sa tête broyée. Je me dirigeais vers les ordinateurs, je regardai les données du Projet Origin. Toutes ces choses qu'ils savaient sur nous grâce aux expériences… Ces bouts de Mère collectés au fur et à mesure, ces boucheries. Et je vis d'autres données. Le Projet Harbinger. Dedans, je vis un certain nom. Le Sergent Michael Beckett. Et une vidéo. Il était enfermé et disait qu'il avait été suivi par une certaine Alma, c'était le nom de Mère. Qu'il avait été violé. Qu'elle avait un enfant en elle. Je compris que c'était moi. Mais je voyais aussi la haine dans ses yeux, il disait qu'on devrait me tuer parce que j'aurais été incontrôlable. Je pris du recul, évitant juste à temps des balles sifflantes qui m'étaient destinées. Je regardai vers le point de départ. Je ne fis que voir des agents de l'ATC. Ils ne semblèrent pas étonnés que je me sois libérée. Plutôt du fait que je les esquive. De suite, ils s'y mirent tous les deux, mais je passais entre les balles, puis une fois que je fus derrière eux, je m'amusai à les démembrer et à recevoir le sang sur moi. J'étais…

Son héritage.


End file.
